


Sleepwalking

by KihyunOneLove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KihyunOneLove/pseuds/KihyunOneLove
Summary: Clingy Hyungwon sleepwalking at night and distrurbing kihyun in his sleep.a Kihyun x Hyungwon one shot(a/n) so this is my very first fanfiction..please let me know if you like it and if i should keep on writing more ♡





	Sleepwalking

It all started pretty innocently. Hyungwon came into kihyuns room already a couple times before and he just thought that the younger male can't sleep at night and needs him like a sleeping pill. Kihyun would welcome him and even share his blanket with him and make him comfortable in his own bed. He takes care of the other members too, so he doesn't mind the little extra work. 

The younger male would often come at about 3 o'clock in the morning and poke the older male on the cheek to wake him up. "Kihyun! wake up I can't sleep, can i sleep with you please?" he would whisper, so he doesn't disturb the other members. He didn't want to get into an awkward situation explaining why he is lying in one bed together with Kihyun. 

This kept on going on for a few months now and Kihyun got used the invasion of his sleeping space. They got so used to it, Kihyun would even put his much tinier hand on Hyungwons much larger hand and whisper encouraging words to Hyungwon to make sure he falls asleep faster and wouldn't sleep in when they have to get up for their busy schedule in the morning. 

Hyungwon started getting even more clingier over time and had his arms wrapped around the smaller man at night. It would bother Kihyun in the beggining and he would complain about it being way too warm when he is being hugged, but hyungwon didnt care and clung into him and didnt let go. "Pwease you are so comfortably warm and i like your scent, it calms me." the taller male would argue with Kihyun and not let go until he gave up and let Hyungwon hug him. 

But for Hyungwon it didnt stop with just hugging the smaller frame of Kihyun, he wanted much more. After all those months sleeping with Kihyun in one bed Hyungwon started feeling drawn to him and didnt just wanna hug but also kiss and touch him whenever he pleases. He didnt know what got into him, so he denied those thoughts for a while: I know Kihyun is not interested in men what the hell am i thinking..but he does smell nice..and those lip- ARGH STOP. He kept those feelings hidden.

\------

It was late in the evening when Hyungwon was pouring hot water into his teacup. He plopped his teabag into the cup and moved towards the livingroom where the rest of the members where sitting and watching a drama on the TV screen. Everyone was quiet and just following what was happening. Hyungwon sat next to Kihyun who turned to him and smiled a little. Hyungwon stares Kihyun right in the eye and down at his lips and back to his eyes. Mentally slapping himself and hoping that the older male couldnt read his mind and embarrass him right in this moment. Kihyun looked confused but didnt give it much attention and just continued watching the drama while Hyungwon was sipping on his tea and stealing a few glances at Kihyuns side profile. He was litterally glowing from the reflection of the TV screen. "Beautiful" he mumbled to himself. "What?" Kihyun asked. "Nothing i didnt say anything." Hyungwon lied and continued sipping on his cup and thats how the evening ended and everyone went to wash up and prepare for bed, everyone except Hyungwon. He didnt feel tired anymore, not after that embarrassing moment that happened few hours ago. What if he heard me oh my god! They didnt have a schedule tomorrow so Hyungwon decided to binge watch a series on Netflix. 

On episode 4 Hyungwon heard the door open and a tired looking Kihyun walked out of it, with his blanked wrapped around him and his hair very messy. How cute. "Is something wrong? Was I maybe too loud?" Hyungwon asked him. "No no, I just can't sleep. Can i join you?" Kihyun answered in a tired voice and Hyungwon nodded. The smaller male sat right next to Hyungwon and asked him what he is watching. 

After a small chat and explenation of the story, Hyungwon felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. Kihyun rested his head on Hyungwon and snuggled closer to him. Not being able to focus on the screen anymore, Hyungwon starts moving uncomfortably unter Kihyuns head. Why is he so close. I want to touch him. "Hyungwon?" he could feel the vibration of Kihyuns voice on his arm, thats how close they were.

Without a second thought, Hyungwon grabs the small man and places him on his lap. Kihyun looked tired and still had his messy hair but there was a slight shock in his eyes and he didnt say anything, he was mute. His hands were placed besides Hyungwons head, on the couch and he was breathing heavier than before. Kihyun has never been handled like this and didnt know how to react to Hyungwon, who was just staring at him with his plump lips slightly appart. Hyungwons large hands were placed on Kihyuns hips and his nails were slightly digging into his tender skin. He wanted to touch him so badly but knows that he will just be rejected. Hyungwon knows Kihyun is not interested in the other sex, so his feeling for him are one sided. He breaks the eyecontact and looks down, drenched in sweat by now. "I'm sorry...i will go to bed now." Hyungwon removes himself from Kihyun and stands up to leave the room, leaving Kihyun behind, who didnt say a single word and just let him walk away.

After that night Hyungwon stopped comming to sleep with Kihyun in one bed, he was way too embarrassed and scared of what he would possibly do if he was too close to him. He felt like he would just eat him at once, thats how strong his feeling towards Kihyun are. 

Kihyun was starting to worry and asked himself if Hyungwon was getting enough sleep and if he was okay, because he hasnt spoken to him properly after that incident on the couch. He started missing him and most of all miss him next to him in his bedsheets. He feels like, he is the one unable to sleep at night now, because something is missing. His bed was too cold without Hyungwon in it.

A few weeks passed and Kihyun has had enough of this silence. Everytime he tried talking to Hyungwon he was either not alone in the room or avoiding him in a different way. So it was his time to distrub the visual of the group in his sleep. 

At around 3am in the morning, Kihyun got out of his bed, silently, making sure not to wake up the others. He carefully opens the door leading to Hyungwons room and gets inside. Everyone was asleep, so he moved to Hyungwons bed, staring at his beautifull face reaching out for it and placing his cute chubby hand on his cheek. His skin was so smooth, he didnt wanna remove his hand. Hyungwon started shuffling and Kihyun didnt care if he wakes up now and sees him. He made a bold move and just sat on top of the much larger man. The visual opened his eyes and was about to yell, but Kihyun placed his hand on his mouth to scilence him. Hyungwon calmed down after he recognized Kihyun, who still didnt remove his hand from his mouth, so he slipped his tounge between his lips and licked Kihyuns fingers. "Ya! Thats disgusting." Kihyun whisper yelled at him. "Then dont put your hands on me, like you are trying to suffocate me!" he whispered back. "And why are you sitting on top of me?" Kihyun didnt know what to say and started mumbling words that were inaudible for Hyungwon to understand so he asked him what he is trying to say. "I said i miss you." Kihyun said shyly and looked away. He was glad that the room is dark, because his ears and cheeks were on fire and probably red. 

Hyungwon didnt know what has gotten into him but he saw that as an invitation. He gripped the hem of Kihyuns shirt with one finger and tug on it gently, indicating for the older male to move closer. Now or never he had to feel his lips on his. 

It started with small pecks that Kihyun left on Hyungwons much larger lips, and then it just became a hot mess. Both of them clinging onto eachothers lips like they are the only thing that keeps them together. Kihyun biting on Hyungwons plump lower lip and licking the bite marks, asking him for entrance, which Hyungwon gladly gave him. Tiny moans comming from the main vocalist, making Hyungwon feel even more aroused with every soft tone Kihyun makes, and knowing that he is the cause for those moans makes him feel so happy. Their tounges moved in sinc while Kihyun was slowely grinding on Hyungwon, feeling him grow under the thin fabric. Kissing down Hyungwons perfect jawline and leaving little marks on his neck, which he will very well regret later, but he couldnt care less for now.

After a short time they broke the kiss and looked at eachother, Hyungwons hand was tugging on Kihyuns hair and the other was tightly held on his hip moving with every tiny grind that comes from those hips. "What are we doing?" Kihyun asked out of breathe. "I dont know but it feels amazing." Hyungwon whispers and engulfs him into another deepening kiss. Both have lost all of their senses for reality and only wanted to stay in their small bubble which was Hyungwons bed. With no care in the world about the other members that could wake up at any moment.

"You are hard" Hyungwon smirked at Kihyuns mouth and the tiny man slapped him on the chest, being way too embarrassed for this kind of talk so instead he just says "shut up and touch me, Chae." 

Hyungwon doesnt need to hear that twice and removes his hand from Kihyuns hair and places it on his abdomen, moving his hands up and down brushing then and now at his nipples, making Kihyun shiver and moan a tiny bit louder. He started grinding more and was fully aware of the state they both were in right now. Kihyun reached for the hem of Hyungwons boxers and moved them down revealing his hard member. He removed himself from the kiss to get a better look at Hyungwon, who was breathing heavy and on the edge of going insane if he doesnt get stroked right in this moment. "What are you waiting for, Kihyun?" he asked out of breath. "I wanna kiss it." is all Hyungwon hears before he felt like bursting into million pieces when he felt Kihyuns lips on the tip of his member. His breath hitched and his hands moved into Kihyuns hair like on their own. Kihyun wasnt planting any kissed anymore, he was now enjoying sucking on Hyungwon and making him wince under his touches and tongue movements. All Hyungwon could let out were breathy moans of Kihyuns name. 

Kihyun stopped when he felt that the taller male was about to relieve himself into his mouth. He placed himself back on top of Hyungwon and removed his shirt. Hyungwon just stared at him, still breathing heavy and a desperate look in his face. "We are comming together, just so im clear." Kihyun whispers and kisses the visual while grinding with his member on Hyungwons, who didnt want to wait any longer and pushed his hand into the other males boxers and stroked his member making him moan loudly into his mouth.

It continued like this for a few minutes. Kihyun stroking Hyungwon and the same the other way around.

"Hyungwon..please..i'm so close" Kihyun moaned and that was the final blow for Hyungwon. "Fuck, Kihyun i'm comming." was all he could say before bursting and comming all over the both of them, but never stopping his hand on Kihyuns dick. After hearing Hyungwon moan his name, he couldnt controle himself anymore and he burst shortly after, leaving a hot sticky mess between the two.

They both tried to catch their breaths and after calming down they just looked at eachother in disbelieve. The first to break the silence was Kihyun "That was..uhm..hot i guess." Hyungwon just agreed "Yeah it really was."

"W-we should clean up before the others wake up." Kihyun stuttered and starts getting up before being stopped by Hyungwons grip. He pecks him on his lips "Lets shower. Up for round two?" Kihyun slaps his shoulder but just smiles and walks to the bathroom holding Hyungwons much larger hand.


End file.
